


Everybody Loves Niko

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [284]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Croatian National Football Team, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, sometimes.
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Si tout le monde aime ou au moins apprécie Niko, pourquoi ne pas le montrer ?





	1. Renato Sanches

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est totalement stupide. C'est juste comme le nom l'indique très mal des one shots sans lien entre eux avec différents ships (toujours avec Niko évidemment), parce que cette idée ne voulait pas se déloger de ma tête. Je ferai en sorte que presque tous les chapitres aient un caractère sexuel, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. La diversité d'intervenants dans ce recueil va varier en fonction des époques, ainsi que l'ambiance, certains seront pesants, d'autres sympathiques (mais majoritairement pas sympa pour Niko je pense) 
> 
> Bonne chance ?

Avant de partir

Renato veut jouer, il veut montrer son talent et qu'on lui donne sa chance, mais ce n'est pas le cas, il est laissé sur le banc, il réchauffe la place et c'est tout. Il pouvait comprendre que Ancelotti ait plus confiance en ses joueurs, ceux qu'il connaissait déjà, mais pourquoi Niko ne veut pas le laisser jouer ?! A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-il si nul que ça ? Renato ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est que remplaçant, il mérite plus que ça ! Il est tout autant un joueur que Leon ou Corentin, il mérite de jouer, c'est son travail et il veut le démontrer sur les terrains ! Il est encore jeune et ne veut pas gâcher sa carrière sur un stupide banc, il a vu des joueurs partir à la retraite, des jeunes prendre sa place, c'est totalement injuste ! Il ne peut rien faire pour convaincre son entraîneur qu'il peut jouer, alors Renato doit passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un.

Ils font la fête après leur victoire face à Leipzig, ils ont remporté le doublé, mais Renato n'a encore une fois servi à rien, c'est dur de n'être que le plan D, il devrait jouer autant que les autres ! Renato voit les autres boire autour de lui, ils ont tous l'air de s'amuser, alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas non plus faire comme eux ? Il finit par trouver Niko à moitié allongé sur le comptoir du bar de l'hôtel, bourré. Il y a aussi Javi dans le même état pas loin, décidément, ils ont dû boire ensemble... Renato les porte tant bien que mal pour les remonter dans leur chambre, d'abord Javi, puis Niko. Il est à bout de souffle quand il dépose finalement son entraîneur sur le lit, trouverait-il un jour quelque chose de positif avec lui ?

Renato s'arrête quelques secondes, regardant droit devant lui Niko qui remue faiblement sur les couvertures, murmurant des choses qu'il ne comprend pas en allemand. Plus il le fixe comme ça, faible, sans défense, alcoolisé, plus il se dit qu'il pourrait trouver cette nuit un peu d'amusement en Allemagne. Renato pose sa main sur le dos de Niko, son entraîneur n'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il est toujours là. Bien, au moins il n'aura pas de souvenir le lendemain. Sanches l'aide à se débarrasser de son costume étouffant, la vue du corps nu du croate devant lui est magnifique, au point qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres à cause de l'anticipation. Renato grimpe sur le lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures, les oreillers deviennent son dos alors qu'il s'assoit sur les draps.

Ses doigts glissent son pantalon et son boxer sur ses genoux, ce qu'il va faire n'est pas bien et il le sait, mais il a besoin de passer ses nerfs. Renato ramène Niko près de lui, posant sa main dans ses cheveux et les agrippant pour pouvoir le diriger comme il le voulait, Niko n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre et le laisse faire, Sanches se branle rapidement pour durcir sa queue, avant de la guider à la bouche de Niko. Dieu, à défaut d'être un entraîneur moyen, Niko sait utiliser sa langue, Renato regrette de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt... Kovac a les yeux fermés, son nez posé sur sa peau, Renato entend sa respiration chaotique, ses légers bruits quand il ne trouve plus d'air, mais il s'en fout. Il est resté toute l'année sur le banc, il a souffert tout ce temps, il n'est pas le seul à devoir expérimenter la douleur, et puis, ce n'est qu'une seule nuit pour son entraîneur.

Renato durcit sa poigne sur les cheveux de Niko, peu importe s'il s'étouffe, ce soir, il décide qu'il veut jouer, qu'il va jouer avec son entraîneur, c'est sa revanche sur le club. La respiration de Kovac devient de plus en plus bruyante, mais il ne bouge toujours pas, continue de sucer sa bite comme s'il restait accroché à une coupe. Il est définitivement étrange, et Sanches veut aussi continuer de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui cette nuit. La langue de Niko finit par venir titiller ses boules, son souffle chaud se heurtant toujours à sa peau, Renato aimerait avoir plus de temps pour le baiser encore et encore, mais la nuit est déjà avancée, et ils doivent se lever tôt. Il ejacule dans la bouche de Niko, son sperme étouffant le plus âgé, Dieu que c'est bon de le voir lutter pour tout avaler, pour retrouver de l'air...

Renato replace son boxer et son pantalon à leur place, continuant de fixer Niko comme s'il était autre chose qu'humain. C'était l'une des meilleures fellations de sa vie. Niko s'est écroulé sur le lit, semblant encore plus ignorant du lieu où il se trouvait et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Renato essuit son sperme de sa mâchoire avant de le mettre sous des couvertures, ça reste son entraîneur, et même s'il ne s'en souviendra pas le lendemain, il n'y a pas à avoir de souvenir de leur relation. Renato quitte la chambre avec des souvenirs satisfaisants, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait coucher avec son entraîneur après tout. Et puis, vu que tout le monde aime Niko, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour lui montrer...

Fin 


	2. Karl-Heinz Rummenigge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm wiiiild

Pas un tendre

  
Karl est un connard manipulateur, il le sait et il adore mentir aux autres sur ça, jouer avec les sentiments des joueurs ou du staff le fait plus rire qu'on ne peut le croire. Depuis quelques temps, il a retrouvé son jouet préféré, quinze ans sans se voir, sans s'amuser avec lui, mais maintenant leur haine mutuelle est là. Niko est littéralement sous son bureau, ses mains menottées derrière son dos, un tissu aléatoire sur les yeux pour lui cacher la vue, mais il y a d'autres choses que Kalle aime encore plus avec cette situation, dont le fait qu'il a mis un anneau autour de la queue de Niko, ainsi qu'un gode dans son trou pour le stimuler, le jouet bouge en lui à chaque mouvement qu'il fait. Niko suce sa bite, Karl a sa main dans ses cheveux et ne compte pas le lâcher, il le dirige comme il le souhaite et il est le seul à donner des ordres. Kovac semble étouffer, son visage totalement rouge et son corps tremblant, sa langue continuant son travail, il est conscient des risques que ça implique pour lui s'il ne fait pas ce qu'il veut.

  
Kalle ne ménage pas sa gorge, il pousse aussi profondément que possible par moment, même quand les gémissements deviennent plus sonores, même quand Kovac essaye de s'écarter et se heurte à son bureau. Il a des souvenirs de l'époque où Niko était encore un joueur du Bayern, un gamin qui voulait jouer tout en étant sur le banc, quelque part, Karl pense toujours qu'Ottmar avait raison de le laisser comme ça, suppliant et gémissant pour avoir du temps de jeu. Karl se souvient qu'un jour, le croate était venu dans son bureau pour discuter de sa situation avec lui, qu'il voulait quitter le club, bien sûr il avait fait de son mieux pour le convaincre de rester, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Kalle se souvient aussi d'avoir baisé le jeune dans son ancien bureau après une défaite, pour lui rappeler de bien jouer pour ne pas affronter les mêmes conséquences. Mais la leçon n'a pas été apprise, et Karl doit de nouveau l'enseigner à son employé.

  
Karl n'est pas satisfait par l'équipe, ça se comprend vu qu'ils ont été éliminés de la Ligue des Champions pendant la semaine, alors il se doit de punir Kovac pour son manque d'effort. Il retire sa bite pour le laisser respirer, il ne faut pas longtemps pour entendre des lourdes respirations et des supplications pour qu'il arrête, bien sûr, ça ne va pas fonctionner avec lui. Niko semble si petit comme ça, nu et à genoux, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, de la salive coulant sur sa mâchoire, ses cheveux décoiffés lui tombant sur le visage. Un joli petit désastre entre ses mains. Uli n'aurait pas dû l'embaucher, mais son collègue lui a bien fait comprendre que ce chaos d'homme était son protégé, alors il n'avait pas à le renvoyer pour aucune raison. Mais Karl ne l'aimait pas, alors il continuait encore et encore, jour après jour, de l'humilier, de poser une pression énorme sur ses épaules, pour le voir partir par lui-même.

  
Karl va baiser Kovac contre soir la fenêtre soit le bureau, mais un toquement à la porte donne un peu de répit à son désastre, il cache les apparences en se remettant parfaitement en place, son genou appuyant sur les lèvres du plus jeune pour le faire taire.

  
''Ne tente rien, ou tu auras pires conséquences.'' Kalle chuchote, il ne veut pas avoir de problème à cause de ce petit con ''Entrez.'' Il valait mieux que ce soit important, sinon sa colère risquerait de prendre le dessus sur lui

''Monsieur Rummenigge...'' Renato entre timidement, comme gêné de sa présence, et pourtant son entraîneur a un gode dans le cul au même moment

''Appelle-moi Karl.''

''Bien, Karl, je... Comment dire... Est-ce que vous pouvez discuter avec le coach pour qu'il me laisse jouer plus que cinq minutes par match ?''

''Oh Renato, ne t'inquiète pas, je parlerai avec lui tout à l'heure, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de faire des efforts.''

''D'accord, merci mon- Karl.''

''De rien Renato.'' Kalle sourit alors que Sanches sort, fermant la porte derrière lui, il sent de la salive contre son genou, Kovac recommence à gémir, putain de sale gosse incapable de bien faire son travail

''Kalle, Kalle s'il te plaît...'' Sa voix pitoyable le supplie d'arrêter, même pas foutu d'endurer jusqu'à la fin

''La ferme gamin, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça.''

''Put... Monsieur s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît arrêtez...'' Le gosse continue de supplier comme si ç'allait fonctionner

''Ferme-la.''

  
Karl lui envoie son genou dans le nez, ce n'est pas la première fois que Kovac se le casse à Munich, le gémissement de douleur fait plaisir à ses oreilles. Il se relève er garde sa poigne dans les cheveux, prenant le gamin avec lui, le plaquant contre son bureau, appuyant ses hanches contre les fesses rouges écarlates stimulées à cause du gode. Kovac est diablement beau, mais terriblement chiant... Karl le retourne pour lui faire face, son nez semble presque cassé (ce n'est pas un problème), du sang coule le long de sa mâchoire depuis ses narines, il trouve ça beau, voir le gamin souffrir le réjouit. Malgré toutes ses supplications pour qu'il arrête, la bite de Kovac était tout aussi dure que la sienne, peut-être que ce désastre humain aimait plus cette situation qu'il ne le pensait ? Tout de même, Karl devait trouver le moyen de le faire taire avant que tout le club rapplique dans son bureau et les voit dans cette posture. Il enlève sa cravate pour l'enfoncer dans la bouche de l'autre homme, le rendant muet par la même occasion, il ne sait d'ailleurs pas s'il doit être ému par les larmes qui coulent sur le visage et rejoignent le sang. Kalle le retourne une nouvelle fois, retirant le gode pour finalement offrir au gosse la punition qu'il mérite.

  
''Tu es un abruti Niko, tu es le seul joueur et entraîneur que j'ai été forcé de baiser à ce jour, ça montre à quel point tu es une plaie. Je me demande pourquoi Uli a confiance en toi, tu n'as rien de particulier, tu manques d'expérience et la moitié de tes joueurs te détestent.'' Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, sa main rendait plus rouges encore les fesses de Kovac, les claquant sans aucune pitié

''Tu as entendu Renato, laisse-le gamin jouer plus souvent ou je le laisserais te baiser aussi. Imagine que nous te baisions tous les deux en même temps, je suis sûr que tu serais ravi, après tout, tu serais utilisé comme la salope que tu es.'' Karl pose ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il pénètre finalement son cul serré, il n'a pas de doute que le plus jeune aurait hurlé sans sa cravate

''Tu te souviens gamin, quand je t'avais déjà baisé comme ça dans mon précédent bureau, tu gémissais déjà comme ça, quel âge tu avais déjà ? 31 ans ? Tu avais une tête d'adolescent, j'étais presque coupable de t'utiliser de cette manière. C'est dommage que ton frère n'ait jamais été au courant, tu sais que tout ça pourrait changer si tu n'obéis pas.''

  
Karl sent Kovac se tendre encore plus à la mention de son frère, ça devient presque douloureux de le baiser ainsi, saleté de gosse incapable de faire quelque chose de bien... Ça ne l'empêche pas de pousser toujours plus profondément en lui, il se doutait que les larmes et le sang coulaient toujours sur le visage de Niko. Kalle prend la bite du plus jeune dans sa main, retirant progressivement l'anneau, qui aurait cru qu'il prendrait malgré tout plaisir à se faire utiliser de cette manière par son patron ? Les gémissements du gosse deviennent plus sensuels, moins à cause de la douleur, ça lui avait vraiment manqué de l'avoir entre ses mains comme ça, il aurait dû faire plus avec lui quand il était encore joueur. Karl jouit en même temps que l'orgasme de Kovac arrive, c'était devenu douloureux de bouger dans son cul... Il se retire et lâche l'autre bite, Kalle observe du sang et du sperme couler sur les cuisses tremblantes de Niko, le gamin semble prêt à s'écrouler sur son bureau.

  
''Tu es un bon petit gars Niko, arrête de faire des erreurs stupides.'' Ce n'est pas un élan de protection qui vient de l'envahir, juste un rappel de son travail, il lui retire sa cravate de la bouche et le bandeau sur ses yeux, le gamin a l'air brisé avec son nez cassé et ses larmes, ses lèvres gonflées toute rouges, son corps tremblant.

  
Karl lui enlève les menottes, Kovac tombe sur le sol, sa joue appuyée sur le parquet, des gémissements échappant à sa gorge. Pathétique. Il lui balance ses vêtements avant de s'asseoir dans son siège, remettant ses lunettes en place et rebouclant sa ceinture. Il observe quelques secondes le gamin tenter désespérément de se relever, ses doigts frottant le sol comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Il s'allume un cigar et continue de regarder son employé finalement réussir et remettre difficilement ses vêtements, son corps toujours sali par le sperme et le sang. Kovac continue de trembler, ses mains sur son visage, peut-être pour lui cacher ses larmes qui coulent toujours.

  
''Va à l'infirmerie pour ton nez, et je te donne deux jours pour faire disparaître toutes les traces. Ne parle de ça à personne, ou tu connais les conséquences.'' Karl le regarde aller vers la porte, ses jambes tremblantes et boitantes à cause de leur baise, pauvre gamin qui devrait faire mieux pour sa santé

''M-Merci...''

  
Kalle ne sait pas pourquoi Niko lui dit ça en se tournant vers lui, la main sur la poignée, son autre main sur son nez, mais ce n'est pas important. Le gamin ferait mieux de gagner tous les prochains matches, sinon il ne donne pas cher de sa peau, aujourd'hui n'était qu'un exemple de ce qu'il pouvait faire, après ça pourrait devenir pire, en fonction des résultats...

  
Fin


	3. Hansi Flick

Don't let them know

  
Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure en sentant Hansi derrière lui. C'est toujours aussi humiliant de ne plus se sentir comme celui en charge alors qu'il devrait l'être. Hansi est son second, mais quand ils sont seuls, quand Robert n'est pas avec lui, Flick prend le contrôle sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Niko est loin d'être dupe et sait que celui qu'il considérait comme son ami est désormais dans son staff pour le remplacer, pour finir le travail, l'éclipser. Il n'y a rien de pire que de le savoir et de devoir maintenir les formes avec lui, avec Hasan, avec Karl, sans pouvoir s'exprimer, sans pouvoir montrer ce qu'il peut faire. Il sait qu'il était destiné à perdre ce travail, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait pour être remplacé par son ami. Niko se sent juste humilié de n'être devenu rien d'autre que la marionnette de ceux qu'il doit respecter. Il n'a plus rien du n'1 aux commandes.

  
Il y a la main d'Hansi sur le bas de son dos, Niko est forcé d'à moitié s'allonger sur une table dans les vestiaires. Il a toujours caché ses sentiments à Hansi, alors penser que ce dernier y répondrait, d'une manière trop physique pour lui ? Ça lui semblait impossible. Niko n'aime pas Hansi de cette façon. Hansi l'aime pour ça. Ils ne peuvent pas être compatibles à cause de ça. Un grognement échappe à sa gorge quand Hansi bouge en lui, sa main toujours sur sa peau pour le maintenir en place. Niko ne se sent que comme un objet pour le club. Il cherche le bon moment pour s'éclipser et laisser derrière lui toutes les manipulations. Un autre gémissement échappe à ses lèvres alors que Hansi pousse plus loin en lui, sa jambe entre les siennes pour les garder écartées, son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles. Niko se tend en sentant Hansi se pencher sur son dos, son autre main se posant sur ses cheveux pour jouer avec, ses lèvres expirant près de son oreille.

  
''Contrôle-toi coach, tout le monde va t'entendre pleurer si tu cries comme ça. Tu ne veux quand même pas que tout le monde sache que l'entraîneur de la plus grande équipe d'Allemagne agit comme ça quand baisé par son second ?''

  
Hansi murmure dans son oreille, sa bite poussant toujours en lui, toujours plus loin pour lui faire mal, pour qu'il ne puisse plus retenir sa douleur (son plaisir) d'être prononcée. Il est tellement sarcastique... Niko sait qu'il devrait arrêter cette relation avec Hansi. Il le devrait. Mais il ne le peut pas. Hansi ne le laissera jamais arrêter. Une envie de vomir lui monte quand il sent le sperme de son second dans son trou. Niko n'aurait jamais dû le laisser l'approcher en premier lieu, l'avoir ici à Munich, loin de leur première rencontre à Salzbourg, ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui. Ça ne l'aurait jamais été. Hansi le remplacera, et il n'y aura que deux visions de lui restantes dans l'esprit du club : L'échec et la soumission.

  
''Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une version idyllique de moi à Salzbourg, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais baisé à cette époque, tes cheveux longs et ton nez cassé n'étaient pas à ton avantage. Par contre, la fois où on s'est vus au Brésil, pendant la coupe du monde, tu avais l'air d'un ange, si innocent, mais si... Bête. La Croatie aurait pu aller si loin si tu n'avais pas été l'entraîneur... Je t'aurais quand même baisé, avoir ma bite entre ces deux lèvres parfaites, loin dans ta bouche. Ça aurait été magnifique.'' Niko a juste envie de pleurer, il n'est pas considéré comme autre chose qu'une prostituée. Pire. Il est gratuit.

''St... Stop...''

''Je peux arrêter Niko. Mais toi ? Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à abandonner ?'' Pourquoi Hansi essaye-t-il d'être soudainement tendre avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix veut lui donner de l'espoir quand sa main lui offre l'orgasme ? C'est injuste...

''Pars et tout ira mieux. Reste et tout sera pareil.''

  
Fin


End file.
